


Jason's No Nut November

by dontmindmepls



Series: Jason & Katie [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, No nut november, Orgasm Denial, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: Katie has a fun idea for Jason to try out throughout November.
Series: Jason & Katie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092491
Kudos: 8





	Jason's No Nut November

**Day 1**

The sun glowed through the curtains of Jason and Katie’s bedroom, signalling the start of a new day. The room slowly illuminated, and Katie slowly blinked awake. Lying on her back, her tits rested heavily on her body and she looked around. Jason was next to her, still sound asleep and slightly snoring.

Katie smiled and reached over to her bedside table to grab her phone, and she checked the date. November 1st. Finally. She rolled over to have her back to her boyfriend and shuffled closer to him; in bed, it was the only way she could feasibly get close without her boobs getting in the way. She snuggled down and checked her phone, looking through her Twitter feed to see people talking about this month’s craze: No Nut November.

After a little while Jason woke up, wiping the sleep from his eyes, and putting his arms around Katie. “Good morning sleepyhead,” Katie said, kissing him on the arm. “Good morning yourself,” he replied, nuzzling her shoulder. “So, where am I going to put my dick this morning?’ he asked, looking down the bed to his sleeping python. 12 feet of thick cock lay atop a pair of enormous testicles under the sheets, and Jason was looking forward to releasing it.

“About that,” Katie answered, getting ready to ask him a possibly difficult question. “I was hoping we could try something new?” Jason looked puzzled. If he wasn’t going to be putting his dick in her, where would it go? Sure he liked masturbating, but with such a willing girlfriend why bother? “Have you ever heard of No Nut November?” Katie asked.

After hearing his girlfriend explain the simple concept of not cumming for a month, he was reluctant. “If I’m remembering correctly, the last time you denied me any orgasms my balls got bigger than they are now and I filled a swimming pool. And that was only a week!” Jason was concerned at the thought of his cock and balls getting any bigger, as they were already a hassle to deal with.

“That was before your injections. Now you’re not constantly cumming, so you might be able to actually do it.” Jason thought that Katie could be right; if he’d stopped cumming endlessly, there might not be any risk of jizz backing up and causing swelling. He took a moment to think while Katie snuggled up closer to him, looking over her shoulder to give him some serious puppy dog eyes. After some deliberation, Jason sighed heavily. “Alright…”

Katie squealed with excitement, and leaned over for a kiss. They embraced for a moment before Jason pulled away. “...on one condition. I want a safeword, and if I say it you need to let me cum.” Katie agreed and they settled on a word, and Katie threw off her sheets and stood up. Jason watched as she stood, her soft skin glowing in the diffused light that bathed the room. Her beautiful physique, her gorgeous face, and her massive bust was a painfully alluring sight for Jason, and he felt his dormant snake begin to stir.

“Fuck, spending a month without cumming with that body in the house is going to be impossible,” Jason commented, smirking at his lover. She was walking around the bed and smiled back. “Well, you’ll need some help then, won’t you?” Katie sauntered over to the dresser by the window and picked up a small box that was resting on top, and brought it over to her resting boyfriend.

By now his cock was getting hard and was lifting the sheets off his body, bumping into the ceiling. Katie knelt next to the bed and pulled the sheets to the floor, leaving Jason’s body exposed to the soft light. She opened the box and revealed what was inside: a small electronic device. It consisted of two stick-on pads, connected by small wires to a battery unit with an elastic strap.

“I bought this yesterday in the hope you’d say yes. It’ll make sure you can’t cum.” She approached the foot of the bed and reached up to pull the head of Jason’s cock down within reach. Responding to the sensation of his girlfriend’s soft hands on his sensitive glans, his body responded by belching out a load of precum all over Katie’s head. She stared daggers at Jason through the semi-clear sludge, and Jason frowned. “Come on, that was pre! That doesn’t count, I can’t control that.”

Now she could reach more of his cock, Katie stretched the elastic strap on the battery unit around his shaft and moved it up the length, eventually getting it near the base. Once it was in place, she placed the two stick-on pads on his lower abdomen, just above the base of his dick. Finally she flicked a switch and a small blue LED turned on, signalling the device was ready to go. “Huh, I’m surprised it’s not too uncomfortable,” Jason remarked, and Katie nodded. She kissed the base of his trunk and climbed back into bed next to him.

“Now we need to take this for a test run,” Katie said, biting her bottom lip seductively. Jason grinned and leaned in for a kiss, but Katie stopped him with her hand. “No no, you need to practice. Without me.” Jason’s grin turned into a frown, and then a pout. “I want you to jerk off, and I’ll watch.” Keeping eye contact, Jason began to stroke his cock as best he could, using both hands and only being able to reach a proportionally small amount by the base. At the far end, precum began to slowly stream from his cumslit.

Katie slowly began to knead and squeeze her breasts while she watched her lover, and the sight helped Jason on until he felt the ever familiar tightness in his balls. His pelvic muscles clenched and he prepared for a powerful ejaculation before something changed. He felt a sudden shock across his lower torso and suddenly his coming orgasm faded, and he was left without ejaculating. “What the hell, I can’t cum,” he wondered out loud. “Then the electric pads work.” Katie said, giving him his denied kiss.

Satisfied that the new pads were working, Katie stood again and went to the bathroom, turning to Jason just before she walked in. “And babe, if I find out you’ve taken those pads off at any point this month, you’ll regret it,” She said very sternly, before smiling and blowing a kiss. She jumped into the bathroom and the door clicked shut behind her, leaving Jason alone on the bed. He looked up at his still hard penis and sighed. “This will be an interesting month.”

~

**Day 8**

~

The sun was setting outside while Jason and Katie worked on dinner. Katie was standing at the hobs, stirring a pot of pasta sauce while Jason stood at the counter cutting vegetables. They both had to stand side-on at their respective stations owing to the enormous masses at their fronts. 

Unusually for the couple, they were actually wearing some clothes. Jason had a warm top on to hold off the November chill, but nothing on his legs as he was entirely sure that nothing could hope to cover his leviathan junk. Katie was almost the opposite, with some warm fuzzy pants on her legs and her top left exposed to the chilled air. Much to her delight, and to Jason’s annoyance, the chill caused her large nipples to harden and poke out, making her chest look even better than normal.

The past week had been a struggle for Jason. It would already be bad enough for him with his engorged libido, but to add to his issues his girlfriend took every opportunity to taunt him. She would grind her crotch on his dick, rub his balls with her hands, and bump him with her tits all the time, often causing erections that went unfulfilled. It was as if he’d been edging constantly for the past week, and the thought of more to come was worrying.

Even now while he took respite in one of the couple’s more mundane domestic activities, Katie still didn’t let him off the hook. Every now and then she’d catch his gaze and mime out sucking a cock, or hump the air. It was tricky, but he tried his best to ignore it.

“You know, it’s moments like this when I wish you could still cum.” Katie mentioned absent-mindedly. Jason looked over with a puzzled look, and she clarified. “I miss using it as a sauce for my food.” She bit her bottom lip and smiled, before returning her attention to the sauce she was stirring.

~

**Day 20**

~

The high pitched moans of pornstars getting railed echoed around the living room while Jason sat on the sofa, desperately trying to ignore the sounds that bombarded his ears. Katie had the mischievous idea a few days ago to switch the television in the living room to play hardcore porn constantly, and had hiden the remote somewhere out of sight so Jason couldn’t change it. 

After the first few minutes of the lewd footage blaring out loud he had tried to switch of the TV manually, but after more than two weeks to edging he was now stuck with a permanent erection, and matched with the size of his nuts he physically couldn’t maneuver his way close enough to reach the screen.

Now he was left sitting on the sofa essentially immobile, across the room from 24/7 pornography which he now couldn’t actually see past his enormous cock which blocked his view. He was so immobile that he had stopped bothering to heave both the weight of his balls and maneuver his hard cock upstairs, instead resigning himself to sleeping on the sofa. He was left browsing his phone, checking various social medias looking for tips and tricks to alleviate the stresses of participating in No Nut November, but he could find nothing but dumb memes.

On the other side of his colossal genitals, Katie was sitting on the floor next to his balls and gently massaged them, hoping that she was either producing more cum for when he finally released, or helping him deal with the discomfort in his bulging balls. After seeing how difficult this was getting for him she had decided to ease off just a little from the sexual teasing she had been subjecting him to, one difference being she now actually turned off the porn at night.

The main difference was her clothing. She had joined Jason in wearing warm tops for the cold weather, and was currently wearing a custom made top that was big enough to cover her whole bust, made from a fluffy pink material. 

Due to her top, she had to be careful where she walked around Jason; his cock was fully erect and pressed up against the ceiling, and due to the height of the room it couldn’t point straight up, rubbing along for several feet until his tip almost reached the other side of the room by the TV, and from said tip there was a constant deluge of precum that flowed from his glans, coming down like a thick shower. Katie would normally revel in drenching herself in the stuff, but she quite liked this top and so tried to avoid getting it ruined by the emissions.

While she watched the porno on the screen, seeing some airheaded bimbo get gangbanged by 5 handsome men, she shuffled over to put her hand under the waterfall of precum, or ‘precumfall’, and casually licked the pre from her hands, gulping it down slowly, savouring the flavour she loved but had chosen to deprive herself of for her curiosity. After 2 weeks, the taste sent shivers down her spine.

The two were interrupted from their thoughts by a loud gurgle from deep within Jason’s immense nuts that sounded like a stomach rumbling, only much louder and much more violent. “Fuck, I’m not sure how healthy that sounds babe,” Jason worried, resting a hand on his cumtanks to feel them rumble with the churning jism beneath the surface. “Well, you can always use the safeword if this gets too much,” Katie responded, leaning around the testes and raising an eyebrow. “I  _ totally _ won’t be disappointed…” The sarcasm in her voice was heavier than the testicles she was sitting next to, and so Jason looked at her and leant back, not saying a word.

After making it this far, and despite how difficult it was, Jason still wanted to keep going. Last year he wouldn’t have been able to complete this challenge at all as he would have lost by default immediately as he came uncontrollably, but now he’d been able to go 20 days without climax! Weighing up his options, he felt that as he had come this far, he had to see it through now. “Just ten more days…” he whispered under his breath.

~

**Day 30**

~

“It’s the big day!” Katie beamed happily as she sauntered naked from the kitchen and brought Jason some toast to his now very familiar spot on the couch. He smiled back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and grabbing a slice of bread for his breakfast. His smile was earned; he had almost managed to go a whole month without cumming and now he shared in his girlfriend’s excitement and anticipation as they counted the minutes until midnight.

Jason really couldn’t wait, though it seemed his testes were somehow even more impatient than him. By around the 28th day, they had begun to swell slightly and still continued too, apparently reaching the point where their powerful production was proving too much, and as a result they were incredibly sore and sensitive, desperate to blow their load.

Jason had also found that headaches had become more frequent over the past few days as he would quickly become dehydrated, losing a lot of fluid in his precum, and most of the blood in his body was now firmly centred in his cock. However the couple quickly found that plenty of water and painkillers helped on this front, with the added bonus of numbing the soreness in his nuts.

Wanting to enjoy this last opportunity to work up Jason’s libido before his final release, Katie decided to climb on her lover. She held onto his cock for support and sat on his balls while she faced him, putting her legs and her boobs either side of the totem pole that had been rubbing across the ceiling for weeks now. She sat in place and slowly rubbed her funbags up and down the shaft, cooing at the sensation on her skin. Jason had to grit his teeth and look away, trying to keep control.

“Just think how good it’ll be to blow your load all over me Jason,” Katie moaned, purposefully making her voice sound as slutty as she could. “All that thick, sloppy cum that’s been brewing in you for a month can come out. Imagine the feeling, the smell, the taste,” She licked her lips and began to grind her pussy on his balls, enjoying the mental image of the carnage to come.

An image which Jason seemed to enjoy as well, apparently too much. His cumvats gurgled ferociously and Katie could feel them churn beneath her butt, and Jason groaned in what could have been either pleasure or agony. Probably both. The pads on his abdomen quickly sprung to life and zapped him, staving off the impending orgasm for a moment before it built again, stronger than the last. Katie leaned around the pillar of cock in front of her and saw Jason’s pained expression as well as the twitching muscles beneath the electric pads. “Oh no,” she murmured.

Katie tried to get off her boyfriend as quickly as she could, standing next to him and staring in awe. They were so close already, but it was already happening! Jason was about to erupt! “No, it’s too soon!” Katie gasped, seeing how his balls visibly twitched with strain. On the sofa Jason was gripping the cushions to either side of him, his jaw clenched and his knuckles turning white with force as he tried with all his might to hold off. Thinking quickly, Katie ran over to a set of drawers by the kitchen.

She opened the top drawer which was filled with an assortment of miscellaneous bits and bobs; string, blu-tack, scissors, sellotape, etc. However she immediately rummaged through the drawer and fished out a roll of extra strength duct-tape, and then closed the drawer to access the one below. This one also contained a selection of items, though they were more sexual in nature. Extra large condoms, vibrators, cock rings… If you could name it, it was probably in this large drawer, though again Katie immediately knew what she wanted. She plunged her hand deep into the drawer and pulled out a large, 2 foot long pink dildo.

She brought the items back over to Jason and acted quickly. She approached his cockhead and forcefully shoved the dildo balls-deep into his cumslit, holding it in place with one hand as she duct-taped it in place. Before long it was held solidly in place, and Katie was satisfied with its ability to stop any cum from leaking out.

Moments after she secured the dildo in place, she was startled by a loud  **BANG** as the battery unit for Jason’s orgasm-stopper short circuited from overuse and exploded in a cloud of sparks and smoke. With that, the device stopped functioning. Now with nothing preventing his muscles from clenching, the ejaculation a month in waiting began and Katie could see that it was slightly different. Having spent a month brewing and fermenting in his nuts, Jason’s cum was clearly much thicker than usual; she could see his urethra bulge outwards as the first wad of sludge slowly started to work it’s way up his shaft.

Jason was writhing in discomfort as the load moved up his shaft at a snail’s pace, distending his cumvein as it went. Eventually the bulge reached the tip and the blockage within, where it all seemed to stop. The dildo held its position well, and for a moment both the hyper-sexed lovers didn’t know what would happen. As they found out, Jason’s orgasm wasn’t giving up and it kept going, his urethra swelling more and more as it filled with cum that had nowhere else to go.

Katie watched in awe as it continued to expand over the next hour, eventually stopping as his orgasm gave up. Towards the base of the massive meat missile Jason’s urethra had bulged to the size of a two-liter bottle, but by the head it was the same girth as his actual cock, making it look twice as girthy. As a result, the extra weight had pulled his cockhead down to almost the floor. Connected to the giant penis was Jason sitting on the sofa, clearly exhausted from the strain of his orgasm; he was breathing heavily, massaging his cock to help with the discomfort.

Katie reached over and prodded the swollen cumvein, feeling how tight the skin was and prompting a sharp inhale from Jason. “Ow,” he murmured, and Katie apologised. “How does it feel?” she asked, and Jason groaned. “It feels like I really need to take a piss.”

“Do you still think you can make it to midnight?” she asked, genuinely concerned. Jason took a deep breath and nodded; he’d made it this far, he was damn sure he wasn’t going to stop now.

Worried that she might accidentally take it too far, Katie stopped all her teasing for the rest of the day. She turned off the porn on the TV, and made the unusual decision to go fully clothed, putting on a pair of jeans and her fuzzy top. She spent the day on the sofa next to Jason, watching movies on his phone as he still couldn’t properly see the TV. They had their dinner this way, and began to watch the clock for midnight.

11:30

11:45

11:50

11:59

An alarm on Jason’s phone went off as it struck midnight. “December 1st babe, you know what that means,” Katie said as she stood up and walked over to the head of her boyfriend’s phallus. By now it looked red and angry, waiting to empty the contents that had been stuck in the urethra all day. She stripped all her clothes off, a motion she did more quickly and efficiently than suggestively, though Jason found it sexy as ever as she released her udders.

She gently peeled away the tape from the glans, a process which Jason found annoyingly painful, before it was gone and all she needed to do was unplug the hole. “You ready?” she asked, holding the balls of the dildo in her hand. “Fucking hell, yes!” Jason shouted, exhausted from a month of celibacy. Katie giggled and blew him a kiss before pulling out the didlo plug.

Immediately the gaping cumslit vomited thick splooge all over Katie as it squeezed out its contents, creating a religious sensation for Jason. As he felt the cum slowly fall from the cumslit with loud  **SPLAT** sounds, the feeling prompted a new orgasm by itself. He felt his balls tighten as more goopy cum began to gush through his dick, now shooting out in ropes all over Katie.

She opened her mouth to try and swallow as much as she could, rubbing what she couldn’t all over her tits and body. It was like standing under a shower of tapioca, and she guzzled it down excitedly, basking in the taste and the strong scent. It had been a whole month without cum for her, and she was now ecstatic that she could indulge in her cumslut fantasy again.

She held onto the giant, watermelon sized cockhead and licked and kissed all over it, slurping and sucking up as much fermented cum as she could. On the sofa, Jason was in his own world of overwhelming pleasure as he voided his overstuffed gonads. He could feel their weight churning between his legs as his jism spurted all over Katie’s body, and it was heaven. He could honestly say this might have been the best orgasm of his life.

Jason kept shooting and Katie kept drinking into the early hours of the morning, until Jason’s ejaculation finally slowed down. His cock finally softened as the final dregs of jizz dripped out, and he looked over at his girlfriend who was now painted head to toe in his seed. “Mmm, finally…” Katie moaned, drawing circles in the cum coating her tits. “You know, I wasn’t so sure about this trend, but this was actually pretty good,” Jason smiled, looking deep into Katie’s eyes.

For the first time in weeks, Jason was able to actually stand up and slowly walk over to Katie, approaching her side where he embraced her in a deep hug. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear, before releasing himself from their embrace, leaving strings of cum connecting them. “Now I need a shower, and then I need to sleep in my own bed,” Katie giggled and kissed him on the chest, before he went upstairs. Left by herself, she looked around at the room now flooded by nut sludge. “We need to do this again next year…” she whispered to herself, grinning.


End file.
